Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a gate driving circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a gate driving circuit integrated on a display panel.
Discussion of the Background
A display device typically includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels. Each of the pixels is connected to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines and a corresponding data line of the data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit to control the gate lines and a data driving circuit to control the data lines. The gate driving circuit applies gate signals to the gate lines, respectively, and a data driving circuit applies data signals to the data lines, respectively.
The gate driving circuit may include a shift register configured to include driving stage circuits, e.g., driving stages. Each driving stage outputs the gate signal corresponding to the gate line. Each driving stage includes transistors connected to each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.